Like a Rainbow
by D18DinoHibaD18
Summary: "Karena Persahabatan, memiliki banyak warna seperti sebuah pelangi." / Kumpulan Drabble & Ficlet tentang persahabatan Uzumaki Naruto dan teman-teman. / Chap. 1, The Hero of Konoha. (SasuNaru Friendship, Mention Itachi) / Chap. 2, Rival (LeeNaru Friendship) /
1. Chapter 1

**Like a Rainbow**

**Genre :** Friendship/Family

**Rated :** K+~T

**Warning :** OOC!, Slight Romance, Fluffy gagal, Typo.

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

.

_'Karena persahabatan memiliki warna yang bermacam-macam seperti sebuah pelangi.'_

.

Kumpulan Drabble & Ficlet tentang persahabatan yang dialami oleh Uzumaki Naruto dan yang lainnya.

.

Ficlet #1, The Hero of Konoha

Character : Uzumaki Naruto & Uchiha Sasuke ( Mention of Uchiha Itachi)

Word : 690 (Tanpa judul + A/N)

.

"Tidak akan!"

Naruto mendesis saat mendengarkan apa yang dikatakan oleh para Daimyou yang berhadapan dengannya. Perang baru selesai, dan masalah baru sudah menghadapinya saat itu.

"Itachi Uchiha bukan seorang missing nin sampai kapanpun," Naruto menatap mereka dengan tatapan dingin. Saat para Daimyou menolak untuk mengukirkan nama Itachi di monumen MIA yang ada di Konoha, sang Hokage otomatis sangat geram dengan apa yang dikatakan oleh mereka semua, "semua karena Danzou yang menyuruhnya membunuh semua orang di klannya. Karena misi dari Konoha ia membunuh semua klan Uchiha, dan ia yang menjadi mata-mata Konoha untuk Akatsuki!"

"Kami tidak akan mengukirkan nama seorang missing nin dalam monumen itu, apapun yang terjadi," Naruto mengeratkan kepalan tangannya dan juga giginya. Ia benar-benar menahan diri untuk tidak melempar mereka dengan sebuah rasenshuriken.

"Tetapi kalian tetap mengukir nama Uchiha Obito? Yang jelas-jelas ingin menghancurkan dunia ini. Kalian benar-benar membuatku tertawa..."

"Jangan kurang ajar hanya karena kau adalah seorang Hokage Uzumaki Naruto!" Naruto tampak hanya diam sebelum berdiri dan berbalik sebelum berjalan meninggalkan mereka semua tanpa memperdulikan teriakan dari mereka.

{1}

"Orang-orang bodoh, mereka benar-benar tidak mengerti perbedaan antara pahlawan dan juga penjahat," Naruto benar-benar kesal saat kembali ke ruangannya dan duduk di kursinya sebelum mendengar pintunya terbuka dan menunjukkan Sasuke yang ada di depannya.

"Ah, Sasuke..."

"Aku sudah mendengar tentang pertemuan itu," Naruto tidak menatap Sasuke. Ia sudah berjanji pada Sasuke untuk membersihkan nama Itachi di Konoha. Sungguh, ia sudah berusaha untuk melakukan itu tetapi tetap gagal, "pertemuan yang kacau..."

"Maaf, aku sudah mencoba untuk meyakinkan mereka. Tetapi mereka terlalu keras kepala untuk mendengar apa yang kukatakan," Naruto menundukkan kepalanya dan masih tidak menatap mantan missing nin itu.

"Tidak apa-apa, aku tahu kalau mereka adalah orang-orang yang keras kepala," Naruto menatap Sasuke yang gantian tidak menatapnya, "aku juga tidak berharap banyak kalau kau akan bisa memenuhi janjimu. Asalkan semua orang tahu kalau Itachi bukanlah orang jahat itu sudah cukup untukku sekarang."

"Hmph, lihat saja aku pasti akan mengukirkan nama Itachi walaupun mereka menolak," Sasuke menatap Naruto yang tampak tertawa penuh arti. Dan sweatdrop, mencoba memikirkan apa yang akan dilakukan oleh sang Rokudaime Hokage.

{1}

"Aaah~ sudah lama tidak melakukan ini!"

Mengusap keringat di dahinya, Naruto yang hanya mengenakan kaus lengan pendek berwarna hitam itu tersenyum melihat apa yang ada di depannya.

"Uzumaki Namikaze Naruto! Apa yang kau lakukan gaki?!" Suara itu membahana di belakangnya, hampir membuatnya terjatuh dari tempatnya. Menoleh, melihat Tsunade yang berkacak pinggang di bawahnya, dan siap untuk menghukumnya. Dan tentu saja dengan segera Naruto turun, lagipula pekerjaannya sudah selesai disini. Dan ia tidak perduli kalau ia akan kena marah oleh sang mantan Hokage itu.

"Kau tahu, aku sering mendengar ini, dan aku tidak percaya kalau aku akan melihat dengan mata kepalaku sendiri! Kau berusia 18 tahun Naruto!" Dan beberapa ocehan dari Tsunade yang tidak dihiraukan oleh sang Rokudaime Hokage yang hanya mengorek kupingnya dengan jari kelingkingnya.

"Sudah berapa lama aku tidak melihatnya melakukan ini?" Iruka yang tertawa melihat Naruto hanya bisa berkacak pinggang. Dan Ebisu yang juga melihat itu hanya menghela nafas dan menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Sampai sekarang aku tidak percaya kalau ia adalah seorang Hokage dan anak dari Yondaime-sama..."

Sementara tim tujuh yang baru saja kembali dari misi diluar desa melihat keributan itu, sebelum salah satu murid Sasuke tampak menatap ke salah satu sisi desa sambil menunjuknya dan menoleh pada Sasuke.

"Sasuke-sensei, siapa itu Itachi?"

"Kenapa kau mengatakan hal itu?" Sasuke yang baru akan melaporkan diri pada penjaga tidak memperhatikan apa yang ditunjuk oleh muridnya. Dan para penjaga gerbang tampak tertawa sambil menunjuk kearah depan.

Sasuke yang penasaran tampak menoleh, dan matanya tidak bisa tidak membulat melihat apa yang ada disana.

Di ukiran kepala enam orang Hokage Konoha, tepatnya disamping wajah Naruto tampak gambaran tinta berwarna merah yang tampak menggambarkan wajah kakaknya. Dan satu kalimat yang terpampang di bawah kepalanya yang paling menarik perhatian.

.

'Itachi Uchiha'

'The Hero of Konoha'

.

Ya, tulisan dan gambar itu tidak mungkin tidak terlihat oleh orang lain di seluruh desa. Ia tahu kalau sahabatnya yang melakukan itu, dan tentu itu juga sudah membuatnya menepati janjinya untuk mengukir nama Itachi di Konoha sebagai seorang pahlawan.

"Apakah Itachi Uchiha benar-benar seorang pahlawan Konoha sensei?"

...

"Ya, pahlawan yang paling hebat."

{ Ficlet #1, Fin! }

Ada yang tahu perbedaan Ficlet dan Drabble?

Drabble adalah cerita pendek yang biasanya berjumlah kurang dari 250 kata.

Sementara Ficlet cerita yang lebih panjang dari drabble tetapi cukup pendek untuk menjadi sebuah cerita oneshoot.

.

Disini saya muncul membawakan beberapa cerita pendek berwujud Ficlet dan Drabble. Untuk cerita pertama kita, tentang Uchiha Sasuke dan Uzumaki Naruto ^^

.

Sebagai catatan kecil, setting chap satu adalah dimana perang sudah 1 tahun berakhir, Naruto menjadi Hokage dan Sasuke menjadi Guru Jounnin, sementara Sakura menjadi penerus Tsunade. Sasuke jadi guru tim 7 yang baru ^^

.

Ada yang mau request?

Pairing Friendship ya :D kalau Romance kalau memang mau boleh, tapi cuma sisipan cerita aja, bukan inti cerita ^^


	2. Chapter 2

**Like a Rainbow**

**Genre :** Friendship/Family

**Rated :** K+~T

**Warning :** OOC!, Slight Romance, Fluffy gagal, Typo.

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

.

_'Karena persahabatan memiliki warna yang bermacam-macam seperti sebuah pelangi.'_

.

Kumpulan Drabble & Ficlet tentang persahabatan yang dialami oleh Uzumaki Naruto dan yang lainnya.

.

Ficlet #2, Rival

Character : Uzumaki Naruto & Rock Lee

Word : 762 (Tanpa judul + A/N)

.

Rock Lee tidak pernah melihat nama Uzumaki Naruto dalam daftar rivalnya. Sampai kapanpun, orang yang terkenal dengan sebutan 'dobe' ataupun 'deadlast' tidak akan menjadi rival semangat mudanya seperti Gai-sensei dan juga Kakashi.

(Tidak sebelum ia mendengar Naruto mengalahkan Neji.)

Awalnya ia tidak percaya dengan berita itu, dan menganggap itu hanyalah sebuah omongan besar dari pemuda itu.

(Tidak sebelum ia mendengar Naruto 'mengalahkan' Gaara yang bahkan tidak bisa dikalahkan oleh calon rival nomor satunya Uchiha Sasuke.)

Kali ini, ketidakpercayaannya sebenarnya sudah luntur. Tetapi, karena keterpurukannya akan kondisinya membuat matanya tertutup akan apa yang terjadi dihadapannya. Sekali lagi, Uzumaki Naruto masih terhapus dari daftar rival masa mudanya.

(Tidak sebelum ia melihat bagaimana semangat seorang Uzumaki Naruto untuk memanggil Tsunade, hanya untuk menyelamatkannya.)

Ia terkejut saat mendengar kalau Naruto pergi bersama dengan salah satu Sannin Konoha. Pergi menjemput pengganti Hokage, dan juga ninja medis yang paling hebat. Dan yang menjadi alasan pertama Naruto menemuinya adalah untuk mengobatinya dan juga Sasuke.

Ia mulai berfikir kalau Rival bukanlah dilihat dari kekuatan saja.

(Kembali ia melihat saat kabar mengatakan hubungan Konoha dan Suna yang sempat memburuk menjadi lebih baik karena menyelamatkan Godaime Kazekage yang tidak lain adalah Gaara.)

Ia tidak bisa mengelak, saat dengan mata kepalanya sendiri ia melihat perjuangan Naruto untuk menyelamatkan Gaara sangat tinggi. Seolah ia bisa membaca dan mengetahui masa depan, kalau ia akan bisa menyelamatkan Gaara.

(Terakhir yang ia ingat, adalah saat Naruto yang berdiri dengan gagahnya di depan semua aliansi Shinobi. Sejajar dengan para Kage dan juga Hokage terdahulu. Mengalahkan Uchiha Madara, Uchiha Obito, dan Juubi.)

Perlahan, satu per satu list calon rivalnya berkurang. Bukan hanya karena kekuatan mereka, namun semangat yang mereka tunjukkan untuk mencapai sesuatu.

Uzumaki Naruto? Berada di peringkat satu.

{2}

"Kalian mendapatkan posisinya?"

"Ya! Target berada di posisi C, apa yang harus kita lakukan sensei?"

"Kejar sebelum mereka lolos..."

...

"Aku mendapatkannya!" Salah satu anak yang berada di atas pohon tampak segera melompat dan akan menangkap target mereka. Namun tidak melihat kalau seseorang tampak sudah mengambil targetnya, dan menggendongnya.

"WHOA, hati-hati!" Dua orang Gennin lainnya dan seorang gurunya tampak segera mendekat saat mendengar suara itu. Dimana salah satu dari mereka yang tadi mencoba menangkap target mereka, seekor kucing sekarang tampak berdiri mematung, "lain kali berhati-hatilah..."

"H—Hokage-sama, maafkan kami!" Pemuda berambut kuning itu tampak menatap ketiga Gennin itu dengan tatapan terkejut. Di tangannya, Nora yang sebenarnya adalah anak dari kucing yang tidak lain adalah Tora yang pernah mereka jadikan target untuk misi tampak tenang di gendongannya.

"Tidak apa-apa, aku hanya takut kau terluka karena aku membawa beberapa perlengkapan ninja saat kau melompat tadi." Uzumaki Naruto, berusia 20 tahun yang merupakan seorang Rokudaime Hokage tampak tersenyum saja, "aku pernah menangkap ibu kucing ini saat aku masih menjadi Gennin kau tahu?"

"E—eh?"

"Hm, kalau tidak salah kalian tim—"

"Naruto-san, Rivalku! Apakah kau baru selesai mengerjakan misimu dengan semangat mudamu?!" Naruto menoleh saat menemukan pemuda berambut model mangkuk itu. Tentu, ini adalah tim yang diketuai oleh Lee—ia tidak mungkin tidak mengingat semua nomor kelompok dari mantan Rookie 11.

"Begitulah, walaupun pada akhirnya ditarik kembali oleh Sakura-chan karena pekerjaan di ruangan lebih penting," menghela nafas dan tampak memberikan kucing di pelukannya pada salah satu Gennin disana, "baiklah, aku akan kembali ke ruangan. Sampai bertemu disana..."

"Naruto-san, bagaimana kalau setelah pekerjaanmu selesai kita lari keliling desa sebanyak 100 kali!? Semangat mudamu tidak boleh dibuang begitu saja di dalam ruangan saja!" Lee berteriak saat Naruto akan melakukan Shunshin dan yang bersangkutan tampak menoleh pada pria itu.

"Eh? Apakah kau mengatakan sesuatu Lee?"

"AAAH! Kenapa kau selalu mengatakan sesuatu yang keren seperti itu! Kau benar-benar mirip dengan Kakashi! Dan karena aku juga mirip dengan Guy-sensei aku akan—"

"Sensei, Rokudaime-sama sudah pergi sedaritadi," salah satu murid Lee tampak menyadarkan Lee yang segera menoleh untuk melihat Naruto yang sudah melakukan shunshin meninggalkan mereka.

"Shunshin yang sangat hebat Naruto-san! Aku benar-benar tidak salah menjadikanmu sebagai rival!" Lee tertawa dan mengacungkan jempolnya. Ketiga muridnya tampak sweatdrop melihat kelakuan gurunya.

"Apakah kau tidak berfikir kalau perkataanmu cukup mengganggu Rokudaime-sama Lee-sensei?"

"Tidak, lagipula Naruto-san memiliki semangat muda yang sangat tinggi!"

"Kenapa tidak mencoba mencari rival lainnya? Kurasa Rokudaime-sama sudah terlalu sibuk untuk mengurusi pekerjaannya dan susah untuk menghadapimu," kedua muridnya yang lain hanya mengangguk setuju, "Jounnin tim tujuh, Sasuke-sensei disebut-sebut punya kekuatan yang sama dengan Rokudaime-sama."

"Tidak akan ada yang menggantikan Naruto-san sebagai rivalku."

"Kenapa?"

"Karena—" Lee tersenyum lebar dan mengepalkan tangannya ke atas, "tentu saja karena semangat mudanya lebih besar daripada siapapun!"

Karena menurut Lee, ia cocok sebagai Rivalnya bukan hanya karena kekuatannya, namun karena tekadnya yang seolah bisa membuat semua yang mustahil menjadi tidak mustahil.

{ Ficlet #2, Fin! }

(...)

Gaje yak? Ane ga pernah bikin ffic Lee sih ._. Maaf kalau gaje xDD ini Request dari **1cakindo **tentang NaruLee yang Friendship aka tentang second gen KakaGuy Rival :3 sekali lagi maaf kalau mengecewakan (_ _)

.

Tentu ini setting akhirnya adalah dimana ditunjukkan kelompok Gennin dari Lee :D dan Naruto sebagai Rokudaime ^^

.

Thanks for **1cakindo, jamal . Somantri1, Ahmad Syarif Hidayat** yang sudah mereview ^^ kalau mau request lagi juga boleh :D

.

Ada yang mau request?

Pairing Friendship ya :D kalau Romance kalau memang mau boleh, tapi cuma sisipan cerita aja, bukan inti cerita ^^

.


End file.
